


Gift

by AbbyWinchester8379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #őszinteCas, F/M, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379
Summary: Dean születésnapja (január 24-e) alkalmából írt történet :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexa_Winchester97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Winchester97/gifts).



> Nagy szeretettel ajánlom Alexa_Winchester97-nek :* <3

Az idősebb Winchester egy nagyot nyújtózkodott az ágyában. Egy nagy ásítás közepette felkelt és felöltözött. Kicsit még kóválygott a tegnap estétől. Emlékképek röppentek fel a szemei előtt - úgy érezte, mintha valami filmet nézne egy mozivásznon - arról az estéről, mikor megkérte a testvérét, hogy vigye haza a bárból. Azzal az ürüggyel hívta fel, hogy rettentően fáj a feje a sok alkoholtól. Pedig ebben a kijelentésében semmi sem volt igaz: direkt olyan italokat kért a csapostól, amit mindenképpen kibírt, mert egyáltalán nem akart lerészegedni, ameddig várta beszélgetőpartnerét. Csupán egyetlen személyt akart maga előtt tudni, aki a világmindenséget jelentette a számára. Egy személyt, aki mindenben a segítője volt és mindent tudott róla. De egy dolgot mégis csak sikerült eltitkolnia előle és mindenképpen meg szerette volna vele beszélni, mert már nem tudta magában tartani. Azonban valahogy nem vitte rá a saját lelke, hogy ne teljesen "józanul" mondja el, amit akar.  
  
 _"Ezért kellett az álpia. Kellett valami álca, hogy úgy higgye: az egészet nem gondolom komolyan, hogy biztosan csak az ital beszél belőlem" -_ gondolta most magában teljesen őszintén, miközben kilépett a folyosóra. Emlékezett, hogy miután elmondta legféltettebb titkát, a partnere nem felelt semmit. A szívében harc dúlt és ostorozni kezdte magát, amiért így kikívánkozott belőle a dolog. Kezdett végleg becsavarodni: az a mérhetetlenül hosszú némaság az angyal részéről, az alkoholok és a dohányfüst elegyének illata a levegőben teljesen kiborította. Szédülni kezdett.  
  
 _"Sammy, gyere gyorsan, rosszul lettem..." -_ visszhangzott a fejében a saját hangja az estéről. Ahogyan a hűvös átjárón végigsétált, az emlékek folyamatosan jöttek vissza: a telefonhívás után elájult. A következő kép, amit fel tudott idézni, az volt, hogy a kocsma padlóján fekve bágyadtan nyitja fel a szemeit. Az öccsével találkozott szembe, de körülnézve a helységben, az angyal hűlt helyét találta. A kérdésére Sam azt felelte, hogy mikor megérkezett, Castielt már nem találta a helyszínen. Tudomásul vette, hogy már nem kap választ az angyaltól. Az öccse besegítette az Impalába, és hazavitte a Bunkerbe. Nem akart beszélni az estéről, amit Sam nem is  erőltetett, inkább hagyta, hogy a bátyját elnyomja az álom.  
  
Megérkezett a konyhába. A hűtő előtt megtorpant: észrevett egy mágnessel rögzített cetlit. Levette és olvasni kezdte:  
  
  


_"Korán reggel elmentünk._  
Boldog születésnapot, Dean.  
Lexy & Sam"

 

 

Mosolygott egyet. Lexyt másfél hónapja i _s_ merte meg a testvére egy Thomas Mann irodalmi esten, ami egy ügy kapcsán jött a képbe. Mivel Sam volt kettejük közül a könyvmoly, így ő ment el. A fiatal Winchester fülig érő szájjal érkezett haza: nyomban elmondta neki, hogy úgy érzi, a rózsaszín hajú lányban megtalálta a lelki társát. Igaz, hogy rövid ideje ismerték egymást, de úgy nézett ki, hogy elég komolyra fordultak az öccse dolgai Miss Yolennel. És neki is tetszett a pörgő stílusú lány, aki nem egyszer volt vendégük a Bunkerben. Eszébe jutott, hogy Sam pár napja már tervezte, hogy elviszi őt egy napra, hogy a sok teendőjét hátrahagyva legalább egy kicsit fellégezhessen. Az öccsétől tudta meg, hogy Lexyt a szüntelenül jövő ihletek - amiket okvetlen papírra kellett vetnie a kezdő írónőnek - és az állandó publikálások sorozata egészen kimerítette, ezért is határozta el, hogy kiszakítja őt a mai napra a hétköznapok forgatagából.  
  
A papírt letéve az asztalra, kezébe akadt egy hosszú levél. Fogalma sem volt, hogy ki lehet az írója. De miután elolvasta az első sort, pontosan tudta, ki lehetett a küldő:  
  
  
  
 _"Kedves Dean!"  
  
  
  
_ Nagyot dobbant a szíve. Remegve fogta a kezébe és egy széket húzott ki magának: leült az asztalhoz.  
  
  
  
„ _Először bocsánatot szeretnék kérni, amiért tegnap úgy eltűntem.  
Másodszor magyarázatul szolgálnék arra, hogy miért nem láthattál, amikor Sam végre megérkezett hozzád.  
Tudom, Dean, furcsa, ha az ember előre megérez valamit…  
De még furcsább az, ha az Úr szolgája, egy angyal lelkében csendül fel az előrejelző kürt-harsona...  
Tegnap az Úr rám bízott egy fontos feladatot. Éppen, akkor szólítottál, amikor a legbonyolultabb probléma megoldására fordítottam a figyelmem.Hangosan kimondtad a kocsidban, hogy velem szeretnél találkozni. Az a hang a fejemben, a te hangod - ez a csodálatos dallam - kizökkentett és már semmire sem tudtam koncentrálni, csak arra, hogy hívsz.  
Mihelyt a helyszínre értem, nem mentem rögtön oda hozzád. Valami azt súgta, hogy ne tegyem.  
És a következő percben már tudtam, hogy miért: megpillantottalak abban a boxban, ahogyan csak azokat az általatok „italok”- nak nevezett folyadékokat kéred, felhajtva egymás után mindegyiket. Akkor éreztem egy apró görcsöt a gyomromban – még soha sem éreztem ilyesmit azelőtt. Valószínűleg egyre több emberi tulajdonság ragadt rám, mióta a társaságotokban vagyok. Egy kósza pillantásod felém irányítottad és a görcs egyre nagyobb méreteket öltött bennem. Még ekkor sem vettél észre, de rögtön megszólalt bennem egy „hang” a velem való találkozásod igazi okára.  
Megrémültem - fogalmam sem volt, hogy ez mit jelentett. Hogy miért történt mindez. Végül hosszas álldogálás után erőt vettem magamon és odamentem az asztalodhoz.  
Beszélni kezdtél hozzám. Láttam rajtad, hogy minden igyekezeted ellenére - hogy azt higgyem, lerészegedtél - az összes igaz gondolatodat összeszeded, és a legőszintébben mondod el, hogy már régóta szeretsz.  
Nem várt fordulat volt ez a több ezer éves létezésem óta.  
Mivel ismeretlen volt számomra, sosem foglalkoztam vele…   
Soha sem gondoltam volna, hogy egy ember vallja be nekem ezt. Az meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy a Winchester testvérek idősebbike lesz az. Ahogyan a szemedbe néztem, már tudtam az igazságot. A görcsös izgatottság és a hevesen dobogó szívem pontosan tudatta velem, amit már régóta rejtegettem előled: nem csak te szerettél bele egy égi teremtménybe… De én is beleszerettem egy földi angyalba.  
És hogy mi volt az, amit az a bizonyos „hang” mondott? Szóról szóra azt, amit te mondtál el.  
Ahogy ez tudatosult bennem, nagyon megijedtem. Hogy miért? Talán attól, hogy egy ismeretlen érzést érzek? Vagy attól, hogy kölcsönös? Nem tudtam, csak azt hogy a következő pillanatban már nem voltam melletted, eltűntem.  
  
Szívszorító volt látni, ahogyan tanácstalanul ülsz ott. És azonnal hívod Sam-et…  
  
Szeretném mindezt minél előbb jóvátenni.  
Ezért kérlek, gyere a szobádba.”  
  
  
_Zakatoló szívvel nézett a levél aljára, ahol megtalálta az aláírást.  
  
   
 _„Castiel”_  
  
  
Azonnal felpattant a székről, a papírlapot a kezébe szorongatva rohant végig az épület folyosóján. A 11-es ajtó előtt hirtelen megállt. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd benyitott. Sötétség honolt a helyiségben. A vaksötétben az ágya melletti állólámpához sétált, és felkapcsolta. A ballonkabátos előtte ült az ágyon. Meglepetésébena földre ejtette a lapot.  
  
\- Boldog születésnapot, Dean! - mondta a vendége, és felé nyújtott egy tányért.  
  
A barna hajú férfi szemébe könnycseppek jelentek meg, amikor megpillantott rajta egy szelet almás pitét.  
  
 - Cas - kitörölte a szeméből a hívatlan vendégeket, majd az edényt lerakta a kisasztalra. Nem szólt semmit, csak a kék szemek tulajdonosára nézett, és felhúzta magához. - Köszönöm, Cas. Ez volt életem legszebb ajándéka - közölte, majd az angyalhoz közeledett. Az nem ellenkezett, még jobban csökkentette a köztük lévő távolságot. Villámgyorsan verő szívük egy ütemre dobogott, rendkívüli boldogságukban ujjaik egymás hajtincsei között siklottak végig. Mindketten a mennyben érezték magukat. Ajkaik egymásra találtak , és hosszú, forró csókban olvadtak össze.  
  
  



End file.
